


King of Extra

by johnils (eggtarts)



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Crossdressing, M/M, dongyoung is that one friend with weird kinks maybe, hansol in drags, nothing rated here tho : ), unbeta'd so pls excuse my mistakes ;;, what even is this title lmao i suck at title naming, wrote this in one sitting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-21
Updated: 2016-09-21
Packaged: 2018-08-16 12:51:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8103034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eggtarts/pseuds/johnils
Summary: hansol needs to stop drinking excessively. or he probably needs better friends. (maybe both)(or that au in which I was inspired by hansol's drag cross-dressing and I love doing doyoung dirty).





	

Ji Hansol knew it was the dumbest move in his entire twenty-two years of living to be all drunk one night with his wild group of friends, playing truth or dare in a state where he (or neither any of his friends) could think in a proper, sober manner. Hence, this is why Hansol is in some black and white stripped bareback strapped dress that _god knows_ where Dongyoung had gotten it from. (Hansol does not want to question the tangy orange-haired male because he knew very well that Dongyoung may or may not have the weirdest fetish developed).

  


Atop of the flashing fake tattoo of roses that Chittaphon had insisted that Hansol should have on his left shoulder, the curly blonde wig that Jaehyun had somehow knew how to attach on and the rather glittery blue eyeshadow he has in courtesy of Dongyoung again and the entire bold make-up getup, Hansol looked like a convincing trap.

  


“Admittedly, you would look pretty if you had lesser make-up maybe? But I do admire my masterpiece though”, Dongyoung snickered after having to apply lipstick on Hansol’s plump lips, giving the older male a bold red look. 

  


Chittaphon shuffled his feet over to Hansol, a camera in hand as he took a couple of quick pictures of Hansol with the continuous shoot mode before he joined in with the snickering. Hansol puffed in annoyance yet unbothered to accommodate to his friend’s happiness in seeing him all ‘dolled up’.

  


“If only Taeil was as hungover as we all are. Then this would not have been a thing if that recording didn’t exist”, Hansol grumbled as the said male, Taeil, laughed from a distance before joining the circle of friends who are flocked around Hansol, laughing their butts off over Hansol’s beautiful transformation. 

  


“You’d be thanking me by the end of the day. And besides, a dare _is_ a dare, regardless of its day of expiration. And besides, you do make a beautiful guy. You would have been my girlfriend if you were a girl, if that would flatter you”, Taeil grinned cheekily, going close to Hansol to take a selfie with the latter in which Hansol had more than in favoured posed for despite his earlier complains and embarrassment about being dressed so femininely. 

  


“But you’re not straight”, Hansol pinpointed as he adjusted the padding that is supposedly to make the shape of breast, in which he had earlier deemed how unnecessary and extra it was but Dongyoung had mentioned that it would make him look more convincing.

  


“Touché. Plus, with a guy like Taeyong, why would I be straight? Have you ever felt what it is like to fall in love with a living Greek God? Taeyong is that Greek God and he is all I ever want” Taeil proudly announced about his lover before Dongyoung had butt bumped the older male aside.

  


“Anyways, no time for chit-chat. The final round is about to begin and you should get ready for the stage”, Dongyoung does a double check to see if anything was missing from Hansol and smiled when nothing seemed out of place.

  


“Break a leg, _girlie_. We’re rooting for you” Chittaphon winked and did a small ‘toddle’ gesture before ushering the rest of his friend and himself out after a few more words of encouragement.

  


Hansol sighed as he got ready in his placement in line with the other few contestants who were all much like him – dolled up and in bold, eccentric make-up and dresses. He totally didn’t get himself registered for this competition but his shit of a friends did but then again, he made a self-reminder to never drink as much as he did with his friends like how he did the few previous nights to avoid situations like this in the future. He really needs to stop his drinking habits or find better, normal friends. Or even both.

  


“And now we’re presenting the top 5 finalist for the last runway walk”, the host welcomed Hansol and the four other contestants back on stage in the same overly enthusiastic voice the host had used in the earlier rounds as the background music then turned on.

  


The other four contestants and Hansol himself did the final walk and Hansol made it a point to be on his extra side, flashing whatever curves he has and is proud of. Go big or go home, Hansol thought to himself as he even took the chances of posing and even flipping the blonde locks for the audience which had earned him loud cheers and applause from the crowd than the other contestant, and even louder ones from his group of friends and from a guy in denim jacket who had probably been Hansol’s number one supporter since the beginning of the event. Even so, after today, if he ever wins this or not, he would erase this part of event from his mind and hide it away like the Pandora box and hope no one ever finds this small part of life of him.

  


After a couple of round of walks and a few questions asked in which Hansol had tried answering in a casual yet truthful manner, though the questions were mostly opinion based, it was almost time for results. Unknowingly, Hansol was rather nervous for the result as well as with the sudden silence of the crowd as everyone had waited for the results. He looked over to his friends, hoping they would at least keep him calm by being supportive but instead his eyes met with the ones of the boy in the denim jacket.

  


Almost entranced by the male’s visual, Hansol would have almost missed the other male’s muttering and the announcement of his name and winning if it weren’t for the crowd’s sudden cheer. It took Hansol a while to snap out from his state of trance to realize that he had won the competition which took Hansol aback. Even when he has the tiara on to his blonde locks (which was probably bought in some Daiso shop or a substitute plastic tiara that is always made avail every Halloween) and the given bouquet of fake flowers, Hansol still felt rather overwhelmed. He then gave his speech quickly, thanking his parents for his beautiful features, for his horrible friends for making this possible as well as making a note to point out that this had all begun with a drunken game of truth or dare which had earned a heartfelt laughter from the crowd.

  


Once the event was all over, he stepped down from the stage with a few congratulatory greeting from the other contestant and audience along the way before he joined his group of friends, who had then congratulate him and a Dongyoung saying ‘I told you so. I knew you would win’ while a Chittaphon saying ‘it’s because of the rose tattoo! It made him look sexier, believe me’. It was until someone had approached the group of friend that stopped Dongyoung and Chittaphon from their usual bickering to look at the newcomer.

  


“Can I talk to you, Hansol?” the newcomer asked softly and with a smile Hansol found himself all smitten for.

  


“Sure” Hansol replied shortly, going to a corner with the latter as Jaehyun and Taeil had exchanged expressions and a cheeky grin. Jaehyun even made it a point to make a teasing catcall towards his friend and the stranger.

  


“Ignore my friends, they’re not the best set of friends God has bless me with. Unfortunately, God gave me all the good things in the world but good friends”, Hansol joked with the other male, knowing he had only meant for it as a joke because really, his friends may be the worst group of friends but they’re still his friends.

  


“They’re endearing. Mine is probably the same, if not worst”, the male laughed. “I’m Youngho, by the way” Youngho introduced himself, holding his hand out with a smile.

  


“Youngho” Hansol found himself repeating the male’s name before smiling and reciprocated the male’s hand with a gentle handshake. Youngho’s hands are warm in contrast to Hansol’s own colder hands. Hansol liked it though. “Mine is Hansol, as you know.” Hansol snapped out from his daydream of wanting to hold the other male’s hand longer and let go of the latter’s hand with slight disappointment before resting his own hand back to his side. “What brings you to talk to me, Youngho?”

  


“Well honestly, I just wanted to ask if I could have your number and perhaps, if you’re free for a date?” Youngho rubbed his nape shyly but still kept his eye contact with Hansol.

  


“Oh”, Hansol blinked. “Are you into a girls or guys dressing as girls because if you are I-”

  


“No!” Youngho cuts Hansol’s words and continued immediately, “I’m sorry- I mean, no, I’m bisexual but- ah. I mean-”

  


“I know, well kinda”, Hansol laughed, taking Youngho by surprised. “I was just teasing you, Youngho. And you can have my number. You’re pretty cute.”

  


“Oh”, Johnny is flustered. “Uh- yeah sure. I mean, yes please” Youngho took his phone out from his back pocket, unlocked the lock screen and tapped on his phonebook icon before handing his phone over to Hansol, who had keyed in his number before handing the phone back to its rightful owner.

  


“Thank you” Youngho looked at the number, quickly saving it with an I.D.

  


“Just give me a text when you’re free and we’ll arrange something, maybe?” Hansol looked at Youngho, now taking in the detailed facial features of the male.

  


“Yeah sure! I mean, I’d look forward to it”, Youngho muttered softly, hoping to not be more embarrassed that he already is before quickly bidding the male goodbye with the excuse of how his friend had texted him. But before Youngho had left, he leaned close to Hansol, whispering again the words he had muttered.

  


“You look really cute, that was what I was muttering earlier”, Youngho whispered before he speed walked away, leaving a flustered Hansol alone.

  


When Hansol had finally returned back to the circle of friends, Taeil grinned teasingly at the taller male and mentioned, “Seemed like you owe me a ‘thank you’, Hansol”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry for this mess but please do leave me with some feedbacks (evntho I am bad with replying but I appreciate every comment made ; u ;)) // twt: j0hnils


End file.
